Sick
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Matthew is down with a cold, and guess who decides to take care of him? Prussia. It doesn't turn out too well. He's not as awesome as he thinks.


Dragging himself away from the couch and towards the kitchen, Matthew, terribly sick with a wintry cold, took a couple steps on the linoleum floor, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold tiles. However, he didn't make it more than three steps when there was a loud knock on the door. Matthew flinched at the hard noise and started slowly walking to the door all the while rubbing his temples as he went.

He was still a few steps from the door when whoever was on the other side, apparently a little impatient, threw open the door and walked in, beaming. "Have no fear! Gilbert is here, ready to save the day!" Matthew paused, taking in the scene before him.

Gilbert was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and head held high, true superhero pose with the bright sunlight filtering in behind him and his precious Gilbird nesting faithfully on his head. "All you need is some medicine, sleep, and a little of my awesome presence and you'll be feeling better in no time!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Matthew could barely contain a groan. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't like Gilbert; it was just that he was known to be a bit…loud. "Well come on! Don't just stand there! Go lay down already!" The Prussian urged, trying to usher Matthew to the couch.

"H-how did you know I was sick?" Matthew quietly asked, coughing a little as he sat down on the couch. "Well, I was just stalking Roddy, when my awesome-senses started tingling, and I knew someone was in need of my help! So I rushed over as quickly as I could!"

Matthew looked at Gilbert disbelievingly, but chose not to question it, instead grabbing a nearby blanket and pulling it over himself as he lied down. Gilbert looked at the huddled figure on the couch, cocking his head to the side. After a few seconds, he reached out and pulled the pillows out from under Matthew's head.

"This isn't good enough. You need lots of pillows so you can prop yourself up!" He nearly shouted causing Matthew to cover his ears, groaning. Before Matthew could even utter a word to tell Gilbert that he was fine, the albino took off down one of the nearby halls in search of more pillows.

He reappeared in a few minutes later with a pile of various pillows towering above his head and slowly made his away to where Matthew lay on the couch. Without a word, Gilbert pulled Matthew up by his arm before piling all the pillows behind him.

However, there were so many pillows that Matthew was left nearly leaning forward enough so that his nose was touching his knees. "Uh…I…I think there might be too many pill-"

"Nonsense!" Gilbert interrupted. "You need to be propped up! Trust me. I'm an expert at this! Now, where do you keep your cold medicine?"

"I-I can get it myself…"Matthew said, pushing himself up. Gilbert shoved him back down, shaking his head. "No, no, no. You need to lie down~! Just tell me where it is." Matthew sighed. "It's in the kitchen cabinet," He said as he watched Gilbert take off down the wrong hallway, only to reappear a few moments later going down the correct hallway acting as if he'd done it on purpose.

Matthew waited silently for a few minutes until Gilbert came back, medicine in hand. He took the cap off and poured the sticky substance into the small measuring cup. Matthew reached for the medicine, but Gilbert quickly pulled his hand away and waited until Matthew gave up and put his hand down.

He then shoved the little plastic cup of medicine to Matthew's face, tipping it so it the liquid came out slowly. However, due to Gilbert's incredible hand-eye coordination, three-fourths of the medicine ended up on Matthew's chin and shirt. Matthew groaned, but Gilbert was completely oblivious to the mess he'd made.

"Uhm…Gilbert? M-maybe I should…go to sleep now?" Matthew asked, trying in vain to wipe the sticky substance off his face. "Absolutely!" Gilbert agreed, taking a seat in the armchair across from the couch. Matthew sighed. All he wanted was some peace and quiet; but Gilbert just couldn't take a hint.

"Well…you don't…have to stay if you don't want to…" Matthew tried again, but Gilbert just shook his head. "Its not like I've got anything better to do." He said leaning farther back in his chair. Suddenly, an idea struck Matthew.

"But…if I'm sick, then I'm probably contagious, right? And if I'm contagious…you could get sick from being around me…and being sick isn't awesome, so…you probably don't wanna risk that, do you?" Matthew asked, but after a few seconds, he realized the albino was nowhere to be seen.

He looked out the window and saw Gilbert retreating as quickly as he could. Smiling to himself, Matthew shoved all but one of the pillows out from under himself and lied down, slowly drifting off to sleep.  


* * *

**StarsAtMidight29: Yea wasn't that great? She's such an awesome writer. You should review! Give her lots!!! 'Cause, it's awesome, like Gilbert. I had to type and post it for her cause she is unable to at this moment. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
